Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Gabriela sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Gabriela also earns a $$39$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Gabriela wants to earn at least $$80$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Gabriela will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Gabriela wants to make at least $$80$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $80$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $80$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $39 \geq $80$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $80 - $39 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $41 $ $x \geq \dfrac{41}{5} \approx 8.20$ Since Gabriela cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $8.20$ up to $9$ Gabriela must sell at least 9 subscriptions this week.